


A dissapointing turn of events (why am I not surprised)

by DonttellNightwing



Series: Jason deserves a better soulmate [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Fate, Gen, Jason Todd Deserves Better, Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd Needs Love, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason Todd-centric, Joker doesn't, No Fluff, No Smut, Sadly, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Unreliable Narrator, but not from the Joker, messed up fate, no beta we die like jason, unwanted soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25177966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonttellNightwing/pseuds/DonttellNightwing
Summary: On Jason's twentieth birthday his soul-mark appeared. The person he matched wasn't ideal. It was far from that, actually. He was pared up with the one who killed him.Disclaimer: If your reading this for Jason/Joker, don't. They are 'soulmates' in this. That's why it's tagged. Jason wants no part of it. I don't want miscommunications.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Jason Todd
Series: Jason deserves a better soulmate [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824007
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	A dissapointing turn of events (why am I not surprised)

**Author's Note:**

> There's light swearing (Actually think it happened only once). It's Jason, what do you expect?

Jason felt sick.  
The floor swayed and he had to steady himself against the cool metal wall near his bed. It was smooth. There were seams where the metal plates connected. He focused on that, but he couldn’t look away from his wrist. Close his eyes, then. He was met with a darkness he could understand. It was almost peaceful.   
He took a deep breath. The ship usually smelt like the lemon scented cleaner Roy had gotten him as a joke. It was good quality though, and who was he to waste it? It also reminded him of what Alfred used in the kitchen. It was much more appealing than most other cleaners. He was in his room, though. The smell of the old books Alfred had given him when he last left mixed with the sweet lemony scent. Old peppermint tea was the last in the trifecta that was his room. The sweet peppermint still played on his tongue.  
Kori and Roy were in the kitchen area. They had been playing cards. He could hear their quiet whispers. The pit was enhancing his hearing again. He shouldn’t be able to hear them unless they were screaming. He tried to decipher what they were saying, but he couldn’t focus on them, his mind jumping to one of the generators close to his room, then the engines. His mind was scattered, trying to focus on anything but the cold burn ingulfing his forearm. Roy had left the kitchen sink running, his phone was charging, the pack of cards had fallen off the table.  
He took deep breaths, begging for him to calm. He couldn’t. Not with that disgusting thing on his wrist. Looking at him. Mocking him. Laughing at him.  
He risked opening his eyes, and the thing was still there. His vision was swimming, the edges swirling with toxic green, twisting and turning, begging to be in the centre. To take over. He tried to close his eyes but couldn’t. His heart lurched; he didn’t want this.  
This wasn’t right.  
On his wrist was a small picture. A feather curled in a crescent shape, like the Cheshire cats grin. It was a reddish-brown colour, like dried blood. He knew this mark. He had seen it millions of times. Just not on himself. He remembered it. The glint of metal and bright blood dripping over it. His blood. His blood on his soul mark. His soulmate. Years before, when he was angry and vengeful, he had dreams of cutting the disgusting mark off the monster and sending it wrapped to the unlucky bastard who matched. He was still angry and vengeful, but he wasn’t the one who took over Gotham anymore. He was trying to change. To be better.   
They would hate him, now. All the hard work he had done, all ruined by a horrible coincidence. A horrible circumstance. A horrible soulmate.  
They would throw him in Arkham. They would leave him there. He would be in a cell right near his murderer. His soulmate.  
He was on the ground, staring at what was supposed to be the best picture he’d ever seen and only seeing his blood dripping down it.   
The one constant in his life. The only thing he couldn’t lose, and it’s the man he’s hated, the one who beat him close to death and let him suffocate. He felt like he couldn’t breath.  
Why was it that life had to rip him to shreds every time he thought it could get better? Why was he always spat on when he thought he could be happy?   
Now he would be hated. All the people in Gotham and the hero community will hate him. All the ones he had helped, the ones feeding him information, the owners of stores, none of them will trust him. Who could trust the Joker’s soulmate?  
The man was so proud of that soul mark. He showed it around like it was some expensive new wristwatch. He made sure everyone in Gotham knew it. He was insistent on ruining his soulmates life. He wanted to kill them himself.  
If anyone knew he was the Joker’s soulmate he would be hunted down like a deer and sold to the monster. At best the Joker would kill him. At worst, he didn’t want to think about it.  
Someone would find out eventually, and word travels fast. Especially in Gotham.   
He couldn’t let anyone find out.  
He could see Bruce’s face if he found out. Angry. He couldn’t handle that.  
For the first time in years he wanted to be comforted. He wanted to be hugged and wrapped in millions of blankets on a comfy couch watching a movie like he had been when he was sick. He wanted one of Alfred’s warm meals, to hear Dick joke around, to see Tim glaring at a computer with his feet resting on his lap. To see the demon spawn trying to start a fight, and Cass staring at them, having a slight smile.  
He would never get his chance. He had avoided them, and the one time he wanted it, he could never have it.  
His mind buzzed with all the terrible things that were going to happen. The pit’s green mist was swirling in his vison and becoming stronger with each passing second. He felt numb as he closed the door to his room, making sure he couldn’t get out if the pit overtook him.  
He didn’t want to hurt his friends. He didn’t want to have even more of his life crash down around him. He needed to keep all he could. He needed to cushion the fall as much as possible. He didn’t want to lose Kori and Roy. He needed to stay sane. He couldn’t lose himself.  
As the green became all he could see, a ringing brought him out slightly. The phone Roy had somehow programed to take calls in space was ringing. Through his blurred vision, he read Dick’s name.  
He took a few breaths to steady himself before answering.  
“Hello?” he was surprised how normal he sounded.  
“Happy birthday!” Dick shouted. There was a chorus of voices farther from the phone.  
“Thanks.”  
“You’re coming back soon, right?” Dick asked, “I wanna see your soul mark!” He then began to babble about soulmates. Jason choked. He couldn’t handle this right now.  
“Jay, are you okay?” Tim asked quietly. He must have stolen the phone from Dick.  
“Yeah,” He whispered before hanging up.  
He wasn’t.


End file.
